For You
by Trollhammer
Summary: After Beast Boy and Raven have an argument, Raven decides to leave the Titans. Beast Boy decides it’s time to express how he truly feels before he loses Raven forever. BBxRae. Oneoff song fic sort of. My first Teen Titans fanfic. Be gentle! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**For You**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…

Summary: After Beast Boy and Raven have an argument, Raven decides to leave the Titans. Beast Boy decides it's time to express how he truly feels before he loses Raven forever. BBxRae. One-off song fic (sort of). My first Teen Titans fanfic. Be gentle! If characters seem a bit OOC I sincerely apologise. Please review.

Song: 'For You' by My Dying Bride. Taken from the album 'Like Gods Of The Sun'. (Sorry, love my music. And I read too many metal magz.)

* * *

Beast Boy sat on his bed, clenching, pulling, and tearing at his hair in anger and frustration. 

"How could I be so stupid?" he scaled himself mentally, before his sub-conscience interjected '…err…because you're you?'

Sighing heavily, Beast Boy dragged himself from his bed and to his mirror. He stood there, staring at his own reflection as if he would find all the answers he could ever need to within it…or at least he wished it were that simple. He leaned against the mirror with one arm and used the other to rub slowly down his face as he let out another long sigh, replaying the day's events in his mind.

-flashback-

"Plllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssse Raven! We need you on this one!" Beast Boy begged.

"Beast Boy, I said NO!" Raven replied irritated. In the distance, they heard something shatter.

Beast Boy had been trying, and failing miserably, to get Raven to join himself and the rest of the team to referee a tag-team game of volleyball on the roof. He'd been pleading, bargaining, blackmailing (which had completely backfired) and now he was begging Raven to join them.

"Come on Rae, you KNOW you wanna come have fun with us!" he pleaded.

"I can't, I have to meditate." Raven replied, trying to maintain her composure. "Now GO AWAY."

Before Beast Boy could reply, the door slammed shut.

"Oh Come on, Raven! I'm sick and tired of you always locking yourself away in your room! You ALWAYS push everyone away! Why don't you just stop being so dark and mysterious for once and actually try having FUN? Or are you afraid you might, dare I say it, ENJOY yourself too much and risk breaking into a SMILE? I'm so sick and tired of it!"

Raven's door flew open, and before Beast Boy could react, he was pinned up against the wall by Raven, who was glaring it him with dangerously black eyes. Her breath was hot in his face and she bared her teeth. The Tower began to shake all about them.

"YOU'RE sick and tired? That's rich coming from YOU of all people! I'M sick and tired of your TERRIBLE jokes! I'm sick and tired of your incompetence! I'm sick and tired of your pointless video games! I'm sick and tired of….YOU!"

Raven breathed heavily into Beast Boy's petrified face, taking no notice of the plaster and concrete dust and fragments that fell about them, or the enormous cracks in the walls. Raven released her vice-like grip on Beast Boy and centred herself. The tower finally stopped shaking, and Raven managed to regain some of her composure. Beast Boy sank to the floor, pulling his knees into his chest, as if in some attempt to hide himself from Raven's fury. She opened her eyes and spoke in her usual monotonous voice, but her eyes had a very dark and sinister glint to them.

"I'm sick and tired of all of this. I've had enough. I'm leaving the Titans. I'm returning home to Azerath." She turned to enter her room.

Beast Boy felt his heart jump to his throat and his eyes widened with horror. He leapt to his feet.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" He cried out.

Raven twirled around and stared him down.

"Give me one good reason why not!" she demanded.

Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks, racking through his brain for an adequate reason to convince her to stay.

"Because…the team needs you!"

SLAM

Beast Boy just stood there, staring at the spot where Raven had been stood. He sadly whispered to himself

"I need you."

-end flashback-

Beast Boy returned to his bed and lay staring at the ceiling. He'd failed her. He'd always tried to make Raven feel more at home, feel more like she belonged, make her feel more…human. He knew she hated her demonic heritage and despised her father for the power that had been forced upon her. It was something she had had to deal with since childhood every day of her life. Her power was also her curse. And it tore Beast Boy apart to think that there was nothing he could do to help her. He'd always said she pushed people away…and now he'd lost her because, now he realized, he'd been slowly pushing her away all along. How he hated the irony.

It began to rain outside.

Beast Boy slowly rolled onto his side and thought about the last words he'd said before leaving Raven's doorway.

'I need you.'

Indeed, over the time he'd known Raven, beast Boy had developed feelings for her that went far beyond friendship. Alas, he knew it could never be. They were just too…different. He was the happy-go-lucky jester with a never-ending reserve of energy. She was the dark, mysterious sorceress who was forbidden to feel anything. The thought of her never knowing of made his heart sink. He wanted nothing more right then and there to dash to her room and wrap his arms around her. Even if it meant his untimely end, at least he would know how it would feel to hold the person you cherish the most. He wanted to hold her forever, telling her she didn't have to be afraid of her powers or controlling her emotions. He wanted to take away all of her worry and pain. He wanted her to feel happy. Feel contempt. Feel…loved.

He remembered when he and Cyborg took that journey into her mind and met Raven's other personalities. He remembered Happy especially. He never thought Raven even knew HOW to be happy. But to hear her laugh the way she did made his heart dance. He remembered how much he adored and wanted to protect Timid, despite the slightly irritating tirade of apologies. He then realised just how fragile Raven could be. Then came the battle with Trigon himself. He and Cyborg both risked their lives trying to protect and help Raven, despite her warnings that they could become trapped within her mind forever. When the battle was over, she put his fears to rest. They really were friends.

Then there was Terra. Raven had never trusted her from the beginning, but Beast Boy would have none of it. He was in love, and nothing anyone could say or do would tell him otherwise. Then she betrayed them. That broke Beast Boy's heart. He pleaded with Robin to give her a second chance, because he still cared. Then she tried to destroy them all. After that, something inside Beast Boy snapped. He wanted her to suffer as much as he had. He wanted revenge. When he found her however, she was in pieces…and under Slade's control. He fought desperately to free her from his control, help her to fight back and reclaim her power from her own. She did. And as a result, she had to sacrifice herself to save the city. After that, Beast Boy was an emotional wreck. He didn't talk to anyone for days. And Raven was there to pick up the pieces.

Then there was…him. Beast Boy couldn't even bring himself to say his name. Malchior had used Raven to his own selfish ends, making her believe he loved her, then betraying her just like that. He broke her heart. How DARE he! How dare he do that to Raven! HIS Raven!

Beast Boy sat up, tears streaming down his face. He began to rummage through one of his drawers. Even if he couldn't stop her from leaving, he would at least let her know how he felt.

* * *

Raven made her way down the dark corridor towards the common room to collect some of her belongings. The other Titans had tried to convince Raven to stay, but to no avail. She was adamant on leaving. In the end, Robin had simply told her he wouldn't stop her from doing whatever she felt was the right thing to do, although he was sad to lose both a team member and a friend. She had to endure a tearful farewell from Starfire, which she managed with surprising patience, despite a trademark Starfire death-crush hug and what seemed like a never-ending tirade of pleading. Even Cyborg couldn't deter her from leaving, although she probably would miss him the most. Ever since the incident with the T-car a couple of years ago, as well as the trip into her mind, the friendship between the two had grown considerably stronger than her friendships with some of the other Titans. 

Raven entered the Common room, only to find it empty. The lights were off, and the only sound to be heard was the rain pelting softly against the windows. The room was dimly lit by the pale grey sky from outside. Somehow, Raven thought to herself, it all seemed appropriately fitting considering the mood in the tower.

"Raven?"

Raven lifted her head to the source of the voice. She saw the silhouette of Beast Boy sitting on the couch, head hung low and shoulders slumped. Raven sighed, trying to keep her frustration in check.

"What is it now Beast Boy?" she demanded in her monotonous voice.

"Would you come here for a moment please?"

His voice was wavy and cracked. His breath shook with every breath he took. She wandered over to the couch and sat warily next to Beast Boy, pulling her hood down. Beast Boy looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot, and his cheeks stained black with tears as well as glistening with fresh ones.

"I know I can't persuade you to stay Raven. I know you wanna go home, and I'll respect your decision." his lip trembled, "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for all the times I made you mad." He began to cry again, "But I'm gonna miss you so much…" his voice trailed off as he broke down and he buried his face in his hands.

Raven was completely taken aback by this. Beast Boy was crying. She'd seen him upset and depressed, but NEVER had she seen him cry. Sure, he'd always apologised in the past whenever he'd annoyed her, but it always felt as though he was just trying to save his own hide from taking a trip into another dimension. But now he seemed so sincere…and looked so vulnerable. Raven sighed almost sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"You don't have to apologise Beast Boy. You can't help being who you are anymore than I can. But my mind is made up. I'm leaving." She was about to stand when Beast Boy gently placed his hand upon hers.

"Then before you go…" he began, reaching into his pocket. He produced a CD "…at least let me express my feelings for you."

Raven looked slightly confused and sat back down. Beast Boy placed the CD into the music system and pressed play. The room was filled with the sound of guitars, a steady, mid-paced drum tempo, and an organ. Raven was a bit surprised.

'Since when does Beast Boy listen to anything like THIS?' she though to herself.

Beast Boy had actually discovered this track by accident one night looking for mp3 filed to download. But when he heard it, it reminded him of his feelings for Raven. And the song kind of reminded him of her as a whole: dark, depressing, and yet tragically beautiful. The song then slowed in pace into a slow, almost sorrowful guitar riff. Then the singer began the first verse with a voice that sounded wracked with torture and anguish.

_I will be here for you _

_All I want is you _

_When I see your face _

_All the angels are shamed_

Raven gasped and her eyes widened. She pulled her hood up to hide her blush, and something in the kitchen shattered. Beast Boy had, in essence, just told her she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Beautiful? Raven had never thought of herself as beautiful. The only other person who had told her otherwise was…Malchior. She suddenly felt her hood sliding from her head. She snapped her gaze to Beast Boy, who was gently pulling her hood down.

"Please…let me see your face." He requested sweetly.

_Lay with me beauty _

_Feel me close to you _

_Take my hand to you _

_Touch you softly. Your warm skin_

They both blushed and averted their gaze from each other. Raven felt her mind begin to swim, and her heart jumped to her throat, and something else in the kitchen shattered. Beast Boy began to tremble again, his body wracked his silent sobs. He gently scooted over to Raven, gently resting his head on her shoulder. Raven stared at him, feeling his tears through her leotard.

_Cover me with you _

_Over me under you _

_Pull me in to you _

_As one we lay entwined_

Raven was beside herself. She didn't know how to react. Rage was telling her to tear him apart for having the nerve to touch her. Logic was telling her to act the part of a friend and comfort him in his time of need. Happy was telling her to throw herself into his arms. Right now, the last option seemed very tempting. But Raven had had her heart broken before, and she was afraid of being hurt again.

'And come on, this is BEAST BOY…' Rudeness argued with her, '…the annoying green bane of your very existence!'

But on top of everything, Raven was afraid of losing control of her powers around Beast Boy. If that were to happen, she could destroy the tower. Or maybe worse, but that she didn't even want to contemplate.

'But…' Logic began 'Malchior made you smile, laugh, blush…and cry…' Raven winced at that painful memory. '…But nothing happened. When he was defeated, Beast Boy was there for you. He understood your pain, as he had felt it himself after Terra's betrayal.' Raven mentally spat at the mention of her name, 'He told you that you didn't need to isolate yourself from the world, that you had friends, and you were wanted. That made you feel so overjoyed that you wrapped your arms around him…and nothing happened.'  
Raven contemplated all this, trying to think of a suitable comeback. However, knowing Logic was right, she just sighed. Maybe at was about time she just…took a chance. She slowly lifted Beast Boy's head and gazed into his shining emerald eyes.

_All I ever wanted _

_I have, I need never wish again _

_You are heaven sent_

Raven felt tears burning her own eyes and slowly pulled Beast Boy into a gentle hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around back and buried her face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms gently around her back and she began to sob silently. She was truly touched by Beast Boy's bittersweet gesture of affection…and it felt good to be this close to someone who cared.

The song came to a beautiful finish.

Beast Boy felt his heart racing. She was hugging him, and it felt wonderful. It felt wonderful to be this close to the person you adored the most. He slowly pulled away, taking in all the features of her beautiful face. He slowly lifted his hand and delicately stroked a strand of hair away from Raven's face, finally settling his gaze upon her soul-piercing violet eyes. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He slowly began to close the distance between their faces. Beast Boy didn't care if the world fell to pieces around them, or if Raven tore him apart. He longed for those few sweet seconds of the greatest happiness he would ever know. He slowly closed his eyes and tenderly brushed his lips against hers and felt electricity course through his veins. After a couple of very tense seconds that seemed to last a lifetime to him, much to his delight, Raven returned the kiss. They parted their lips and allowed their tongues to eagerly explore and taste each other's mouths. They lay on the couch together and they both felt their minds explode and an intense fire burned passionately throughout their body. As they kissed, they both shed tears of joy. This was the greatest moment of both their lives, and they wanted it to never end. Neither one of them had a care in the world about anything. Not powers, not broken hearts, nothing. They both had finally found each other, and that was all that mattered to the both of them. After what seemed to be a wonderful eternity, they grudgingly parted lips for breath. Raven rested her head on Beast Boy's chest, while he curled himself around her, tenderly kissing her soft, silky hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent of lavender.

"So…" he finally spoke up, "…does this mean you're staying now?"

Raven looked up into his innocent, hopeful eyes. She smiled genuinely and kissed the tip of his nose.

"What do you think, professor Brainiac?" she giggled, a sound that made Beast Boy's heart sing.

They snuggled closer to each other. Unbeknownst to them, the other three Titans were watching from the doorway.

"Oh! I wish to know if Raven will or will not be staying with us now please!" Starfire whispered.

Cyborg and Robin turned to her, grinning widely

"Yes Star," Robin chuckled, "she's staying.

"Glorious!" she squealed, flying in circles over their heads, "Shall I prepare my Tamaranian pudding of happiness to celebrate?" she asked happily.

Robin and Cyborg both sweat-dropped nervously, waving their limbs wildly for a split second in panic.

"I don't think that'll be necessary Star." Cyborg put in nervously, hand behind his neck.

"Let's just leave them alone for now." Robin suggested, ushering the other two away.

"BB and Rae, who'd have ever thought of it?" Cyborg quipped. Robin shrugged.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Raven continued to kiss softly, snuggle and giggle on the couch. They both felt so happy, so alive…so lost in each other's love. Beast Boy cupped Raven's face in his hands, staring lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you Raven." he whispered softly.

Raven softly kissed his lips.

"I love you too Beast Boy."

She kissed his ear; worked her way down his neck, before snuggling back into his chest, sighing contently. They both began to drift into a light sleep.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go rent a movie later? Maybe order some pizza?"

"Sure. But let's just lie here a while longer"

"Okay"

They both lie there, in each other's arms. Content…whole…complete.

**The End**

* * *

Well, what did you think? Comments? Suggestions? Praises? Flames? Just let me know. NOW REVIEW OR YOU WILL ALL INCURE THE WRATH OF THE MUTANT CABBAGE HAGGIS CHRISTMAS PUDDING CREATURE! 

Ahem I joke. But a few reviews would be nice. Anyway, I've got another story in the works, so watch this space! CYA!

Trollhammer 

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!


	2. A thank you and cheers to my reviewers!

Hails!

I'm just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed my work so far. I raise my large tankard of Black Sheep Ale to the following:

bbxrae4ever

Draco Blade

Firenze2000

Tammy Tamborine

DeadRose332

XTempest888X

Gem W

DreamerGirl02

iforgetmyname

Thank you all so much for making me feel welcome into the world of Teen Titans fan fiction. Needless to say, I was a bit anxious when I first posted 'For You', but it was something I HAD to do. But I'm glad it made you guys happy, I really am.

As far as the song itself is concerned, I can understand if some of you thought it had a slightly…sexual undercurrent to it. Unfortunately, I can't put a link to an mp3 of the song itself; otherwise I'd probably get done for it. So I'll try to explain as best as I can.

My Dying Bride belong to a genre of bands known as Doom Metal. The usual theme of Doom Metal is a blend of romance and tragedy, love and death, hate and sorrow, and (in the case of My Dying Bride in particular) some slightly erotic references. But I used the song 'For You' to try and emphasis Beast Boy's sense of desperate longing and his aching desire to be with Raven, not his desire for physical contact, although it's implied, needless to say. But I strongly suggest you try to download the song yourself, as it's one of my favourite My Dying Bride songs. In fact, 'Like Gods Of The Sun' is one of my favourite MDB albums. And if you enjoy MDB, I strongly recommend bands like Anathema, Paradise Lost and some of the older Opeth albums.

That's all for now. Again, thank you all so much, and keep watching.

Right. I'm off to do epic battle with a mouldy block of cheese in my fridge. Strangely enough, it's been there for so long it's actually evolved into a progressive folk duo.

Oh well, off I go. Take care!

Trollhammer

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!


End file.
